This application requests continued support for MUSC?s KL2 program to build on programmatic successes by making innovative changes to strengthen all aspects of the program. This will be achieved by accomplishing the following specific objectives: (1) Promote state-of-the-art personalized training in translational research methods by focused coursework and opportunities for novel electives to prepare our scholars for productive careers as independent investigators; (2) Prepare our scholars to be biomedical research leaders through immersion in our rich interdisciplinary, trans-generational team science environment that features experiential learning, innovative problem solving and outstanding collaboration; and (3) Accelerate the growth and research productivity of our scholars using innovative mentoring and career management approaches and enhancing programmatic support. While each scholar creates and follows a personalized Individual Development Plan (IDP), all will participate in common key program activities that provide a core skill set in translational science and provide ample opportunity for interaction with other scholars and faculty to ensure that interdisciplinary collaborations are nurtured within the program. Programmatic successes to date are impressive: of the 17 program graduates, 15 (88.2%) have obtained extramural NIH or VA grant support as Principal Investigators, 13 (87%) of whom were successful within 3 years of entry into the program. There are 5 scholar positions in the program (3 funded by this award and 2 funded by institutional funds). Each scholar is appointed to the program for two years. If scholars are making satisfactory progress but have not yet obtained independent funding, they may be considered for a third year of programmatic support. Candidates must be faculty members who are recruited from both internal and external pools. Our KL2 program places great emphasis on cultivating a diverse cadre of scholars to develop the clinical and translational research workforce in South Carolina and beyond.